Sealed By a Kiss
by soMesmerizeMe
Summary: A fanfic based on snow white ( Kagome as snow white, and Inuyasha as Prince Cahrming) its very cute :-)
1. Default Chapter

This is fanfic is based on Snow White  
  
Here it goes, our first fanfic, hope you like it. R&R ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sealed By A Kiss  
  
--- Flash Back ---  
  
As Kagome, and Inuyahsa walked through the woods, sticks cracked beneath their feet, birds sung, and the sun shown upon their faces touched with love. Kagome sat down in a meadow of flowers, and Inuyasha followed, and sat down besider her. "Inuyasha...." Kagome didn't get to finish whenever Inuyasha leaned his head down and gently kiss her on her soft lips. Warmth ran throught her body, as she hoped this moment would never end.  
~Crash~ Kagome woke up in a lake, she looked up to see a lilly pad laying upon her head. Inuyasha was in the tree, he smirked, and stared back into the sun's rays. They made is silver hair look tinged with gold and his eyes sparkled wildly, and Kagome fell deep into the magic of love. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, and shook Kagome for a while until she was finally out of the deap trance. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I didnt mean to stare at you like that" Said kagome regretfully. "Why were you staring at me like that anyways?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
~~~ Kagome's thougths ~~~  
  
I think he is begenning to catch on. I shouldnt make it so obvious, I'll just ignore him, yeah, thats what I'll do.... but it's too late, i'm to deep into love's power. ~~~ Back to reality ~~  
  
"Inuyasha I- I- I lo........." Kagome didnt get to finish her scentence before a huge demon swooped out of the sky and tried to take kagome, kagome ran as fast as she could while Inuyasha took out the Tesigna ( please tell us how to spell that) and tried to kill the demon but the demon knocked him down to the ground and grabbed Kagome, lifting her off her feet, into the air. "Inuyahsa, HE- HEL- HELP ME!" Kagome screamed. That was the last time Inuyasha heard from her  
  
---- End flash back ----  
  
Clenching his fist Inuyasha screams "Kagome, I'll find you, wherever you are I'll find you.... **wishpers** .. my love...  
  
---- Inuyasha's thoughts -----  
  
It's too late, I should have told her how I felt before, but now its too late, she's gone..... mabye forever... what am I thinking, if I think that way she may be gone forever, I am going to get her back if it is the last thing I do!!!!!  
  
--- Back to Kagome --  
  
She had lay awake for days thinking of her beloved Inuyasha, hoping that he would save her from this fate. Daring to dream of a kiss that had never been given except in her dearest dreams. "Oh.. Inuyasha" She softly whispered as she chocked away tears. Her uniform, now torn and mangled, dirty and wet from the rain. After being stolen by a demon, she was put into the attick for safe keeping for when her Inuyasha came looking for her, he would not find her, nor would he have her unless the fight against the demon he won, if he lost, then the demon could keep the tesiga, but if he won his maiden's hand should be retuned to him. Sniffing away tears, she remembered Inuyasha's soft voice, and warm heart that had kept her alive all this time. She put her head down and cried her self to sleep.  
  
Feeling a nudge, Kagome woke up to see the demon holding a bowl of soup for her. Since she was famished, she willingly took it, and after her first spoonful, she was put into a deep sleep. *Evil cackle* HAHAH you may not awake until love's first kiss. Boomed the demon. With that slammed the door behind himself.  
  
--- Back to Inuyahsa ---  
  
Kagome, If they done anything to you I swear I'll... I'll.. revenge you.  
  
--------------------------------  
To be continued  
--------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what do you think of our fisrt chapter. Its our first time writing fanfics, so please cut low on the critism. R&R 


	2. Determination Is Love's Power

Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Well here it goes Chapter 2. Hope you like it ;-) Also thanks for the spelling corrections! R&R  
  
Chapter 2  
Determination Is Love's Power  
  
Silver flashes through the trees as Inuyasha's hair follows behind his shadowed figure. Determined to find his love, Kagome, even if he has to go through all obstacles, even concerning live or death. For his heart told him, he would never forgive himself if anything had happened to her, he would never allow it.  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes sparkled with hope that his love, Kagome would soon be retuned to him. sniff sniff* he smelt something familiar, it was Kagome's scent! He followed it and followed it. Finally he was so tired that he collapsed. After a while of resting, He continued on his search.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha came to a portal, not sure of where it would take him, he decided that it was were Kagome had gone judging by her scent, so he hoped in after her. Once arriving to the other side, everything seemed different, the clouds, more dark, the animals, more scarce.  
  
Back to Kagome  
  
Kagome lay helpless, her eyes tightly shut, held under a spell leaving her under a deep sleep. She seemed so peaceful as little Shippou watched this new face attentively.  
  
Shippou remember hearing she shall wake up by true love's first kiss, so he decided to give it a try. After looking at her from all angles, after a few moments he began to pucker up giving her a big, sloppy kiss. After observing her for a few moments and after she still hadn't woken up, he decided he should watch over her until her true love comes to rescue her--- if he ever does.  
  
This sleeping beauty just swept away his heart and left him breathless. He decided to stay by her side, he may be of some protection. Back to Inuyasha  
  
Her scent is growing stronger, this must be where Kagome is being kept, Inuyasha turned around swiftly as an arrow plunged toward him.  
  
So what do you think of Chapter 2? R&R tell us if we should re-write or make another chapter and/or both thanks bunches, also thanks for all the great comments! Have a good summer. 


	3. Words From Author advice

Heylo.  
Woa! I'll add another chapter very shortly. I'm gonna try to add as many  
poems and stories as I can before summer is over! Wish me luck im hoping  
to get this up to at least 6 chapters. Think I can make that many? Well  
give me some ideas on what to write about. Should I start a new story?  
Well just help me out a little here. Thanks. ;-) Have a good summer, I  
mean, its almost over! ( byes. 


	4. Lost And Found

-------------  
Well, here is another chapter, please R&R Its 1:30 AM so Sorry if i mess up a little- it's late ya know ;-)   
------------  
  
----Flash back--  
  
Her scent is growing stronger, this must be where Kagome is being kept, Inuyasha turned around swiftly as an arrow plunged toward him.  
  
----flash back over----  
  
His face widend with unexpectedness. Kikyo!?!?!  
  
----flash back---  
  
"Die Inuyahsa" said Kikyo.  
  
--over--  
  
She tried to kill me!!!!  
  
And now she is trying to not let me come near Kagome, isnt she?  
  
"Kikyo, get out of here! I don't want to be forced to hurt you." Inuyasha said truthfully.  
  
"Inuyahsa, You can't hurt me, I'm more powerful than you'll ever be." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyahsa's face gaped in amazement as beautiful Kikyo's body turned into Naraku's.  
  
"Naraku!!!! It was you that captured Kagome wasn't it!??! Why did you do that, I should cute your head off right now!!" Growled Inuyahsa viscously.  
  
"Yes, I did capture her, and the answer to your question you shall soon find out." Naraku said with a smile on his face.  
  
All of a sudden a big force field appeared around Inuaysha, he tried to escape, and it zapped him.  
  
When it zapped him, it knocked him unconcious.  
  
One of Naraku's minions pick up Inuaysha's body,   
  
and carried it to a cell chamber.  
  
Inuyahsa woke up with a throbbing headache.  
  
All he could remember was Naraku and Kikyo!  
  
Infront of Inuaysha,  
  
Kagome lay on a metal table,  
  
fast asleep still from the soup she has been given her before.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyahsa whispered in surprise.  
  
Her raven black hair scattered around her,  
  
her eyes shut tightly,  
  
she looked so peaceful.  
  
She almost look not alive.  
  
"What are you going to do to Kagome?!?!" Inuaysha hissed at Naraku. Glaring at him with an evil look.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So watcha think? R&R R&R R&R PLEASE thanks :-D Have a great summer  
oh ya, I'll try to add another chapter tonight  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


	5. Answers

-------------------------------------------  
Yep this is my second chapter today! Yipee hehe  
R&R  
------------------------------------------  
  
Naraku look at Inuaysha, and simply said "This girl has great powers as a miko, I am planning on traking her powers for myself, it will leave her dead, but it's worth it. And   
  
the best part it is she will never know any of this happened,  
  
because she is under a spell and there is only one way to wake her up. True love's first kiss, and thats why your locked up, so you cant get to her, these   
  
bars are strong enough that even a demon can't brake throguh them. Since your only a Hanyou. I dont expext you to be able to break them.  
  
Bwahaha.  
  
Inuyahsa gave Naraku the meanest look ever.  
  
-------  
Inuyahsa mentally talk to his sleepng beauty  
------  
  
Kagome... I'm with you,  
  
I'll always be by your side,  
  
and I wont let this, this MONSTER take your soul and take all your powers out of it, it will surely cut off your life source  
  
Kagome.. I love you.  
  
I always have, I'm sorry I never told you before, I'm so sorry.  
  
----  
over  
----  
  
-------------------------  
Guys I am so sorry this chapter is so short but I am getting writer's cramp. I'm sorry the next chapter will be longer I promise, thanks to my loyal fans, i keep writing, if you guys quit reviewing i   
cant write as good knowing that people dont appriciate my work, anyways, thanks guys for all the great reviews.  
R&R  
-------------------- 


	6. Consider The Feeling Mutual

Here We Go again!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
--------------------------  
  
Memories flooded back through Inuyasha's mind, the first day they met,  
The first time he smelt her scent,  
The first moment he fell in love.  
Everything.  
Laying on the table she looked so peaceful. almost dead.  
He dreaded the thought of her dead.  
Inuyahsa all of a sudden noticed Tetsusiaga in the corner of the room.  
He looked to his side, all he had was the sheath.  
He looked at it and in his mind he wished he had Tetsusiaga in his grasp.  
All of a sudden,  
Tetsusiaga forcefully ripped through Naraku, right into Inuyasha's Hands.  
On the floor,  
Naraku lay stunned.  
Quickly,  
Before came back to reality,  
Inuyasha sliced through the door with Tetsusiaga and Ran to Kagome's aide,  
he picked her up, and  
Quickly ran as far away as possible.  
Laying Kagome down, he looked at her one last time, then kissed her.  
Slowly Kagome regained warmth in her body,  
And her eyes gradually opened.  
Her brown eyes reassured Inuyasha that she was alive once more.  
"Inuyahsa.th..thank you." Kagome softly whispered.  
Kagome, I have something I wanted to tell you for the longest time.  
"I..I.I.. love you." Inuyasha said blushing a light pink.  
"Well consider the feeling mutual." Kagome said smiling with love and care.  
Inuaysha was so caught up in the moment he picked up Kagome and just held  
he there for what he wished would last forever.  
  
Well, wutcha think? R&R Tell if I should add another chapter!!!!!  
^ ^  
U 


End file.
